Diluted Blood
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: 2nd side project, this time, in the Rosario Vampire world another OC is included in this. Ryu Akiatsu, a half human half vampire hybrid enters Yokai Academy. Being one of the creatures that is in between human and monster, he is weary about his safety. He soon meets Tsukune and company and wonders if he could fit in with this group. Ecchi may be present; possible lemon way later.


Fuyu(AKA Author): For those who don't know me I've been doing two other fanfics. Both are still ongoing (Please read them) and this one will be no different. Without further ado, let's begin.

Chapter 1: Both Monster and Human?

Yokai Academy, a private school for a 'special' group of students from around the world. It's like any old school with some exceptions. Number one is that its students aren't really human! Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, basically. It caters great education while secluded in a special dimension which is another thing that is unique about the school. The students that come here are told to keep up a human form to stay in the habit so they can fit in the human world. The school's goal is that monsters and humans should coexist in perfect harmony. It's pretty challenging since at least more than half of the students in their true forms are hostile to humans. Even so, the students are young and the academy staff work hard to achive the school's goal. Now spring is here and school has started and students are now flocking to the school.

Amongst these students is an interesting individual, Ryu Akiatsu. White, messy hair with black roots, tall and lean, light skinned, one red and one black eye, punkish attitude, judging by the way he walks, and he sort of dresses like one adding some accessories to his uniform along with a strange ring on his hand with a tiny cross sort of dangling from it. He really stands out and people walk around him thinking he is not the kind of guy you should run into. He doesn't seem to mind as he walks by a group of people about his age with the exception of one shorter one. They seem to be fighting over one guy and he thought to himself, "Lucky guy, but at the same time I don't really want to be in his position at the moment." The fighting got a bit more intense as one of the girls, a icy purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth crashed into him due to a huge explosion of some sort. "Ow...what hit me..." he groaned as he looked at who was on top of him and he blush a little. He wiggled out from under her and helped her up she just gave him a quick nod and went back into the fight as Ryu ran away so he wont get caught in the crossfire. As he ran, he detected a familiar scent coming from the boy as he bled on accident. He ignored it and kept heading for school.

Ryu heads to where the class arrangements are posted. He sighs seeing that there was, of course, no one he knows but he did hear the cheers of lone students who got the same class. He assumes that the homeroom teacher is a good one. When he arrived at class he saw the same group of girls and one boy in that class. He arched an eyebrow at them but then shrugged as he held his bag over his shoulder and took a seat. He was reading a book as the school bell rang signaling the start of class. The teacher walked in as she looked really cheerful as she welcomed her students. Her name is Ms. Nekonome as she introduced herself and then began to refresh the students on the goal of the academy. Soon, class was in session and Ms. Nekonome began her lecture. As she spoke, Ryu kept up on his notes all the while casting quick, curious glances at the boy he saw with all those girls. His name is apparently Tsukune and he's in the same grade as Ryu now. The girls around him are part of the main reason why he glances at them.

The girls are all popular as he gathered from the reactions of the other boys. Tsukune addresses all the girls by name. One pretty girl with pink hair is named Moka, a younger girl who is obviously a witch from the way she dresses is Yukari, a sort of light blue haired girl who has some pretty interesting proportions is named Kurumu, the girl that fell on him this morning is named Mizore and finally a redhead with twin tails is named Kokoa. From all of them he got some familiar presences from them. "I might have to look into this some time soon," he thought to himself. Suddenly, he sensed someone looking at him this time as he went and finished up his notes. He looks in the direction of where he got that feeling and saw it was Mizore he wonders as he looks into her eyes for a little while and went back to his work. As class ended, he was just walking out of the school when a student confronted him.

"Hey you," the guy said with a low, rough voice, "I know that smell from miles around and I have a feeling that you ain't like the rest of us aren't ya?" Ryu looked up at him with a disgusted glare, "Tch, so what if I'm now like you guys it's not as if I'm causing any trouble here now if you'll excuse me I got somewhere to go." Ryu attempts to walk around until the tall student grabbed him by the shoulder and Ryu is holding his finger where his ring is and thought, "don't you screw with me tough guy or else you'll see how strong i really am." The guy didn't even seem to care even if he read his mind because he was just about to throw a punch until Ryu blocked the guy and took off his ring at the same time. Ryu's grip on the student's hand tightened as he changed form, his hair turned darker and both eyes gleamed red and he exposed his fangs, "I should have told you about this." He then unceremoniously shoulder flipped the guy and put his ring back on returning back to normal. "Wh-what are you," asked the now shocked bully as he scooted away cowering on the ground. "Just a human/monster mix defending himself," he said with a cheerful voice leaning over the poor guy with an almost menacing smile on his face.

In a panic, the guy ran off and then Ryu felt someone is behind him. He spun and saw Tsukune and Moka, who were near the vending machines getting some drinks. Ryu's eyes widened realizing he was found out, but as he turned to try and run away, Tsukune called out to him. "Hey," he said, "we just overheard but are you really are what you say you are?" Ryu swallowed hard and nodded feeling that he has no chance of escaping this. He bought himself some juice and drank a bit then he says, "Well yes you did hear correctly. In detail, my father was human..." He paused for a sip to calm him down, "a-and my mother's a vampire." At the same time, Moka and Tsukune shouted, "What!?" Since they where on both sides of him he had to plug both of his ears as they said that and then he nodded, "You heard correctly, standing before you is a rare mix from a group born in the lines between human and monster." Tsukune shook himself and said, "is your kind of people really that rare?" Ryu shrugged, "Maybe a bit more rare than witches, my power is like a vampire's but is toned down due to my vampire blood mixed with my human blood." The two look at each other than back at him in astonishment.

"To get introductions out of the way since we neglected to do that," he began, "I'm Ryu Akiatsu, a half vampire." Tsukune introduced himself first, "I'm Tuskune Aono." He paused, "H-human." Ryu looked at him and smiled, "Glad to see a human here but I guess it'll be hell if you're not careful. Though I do sense something more in you." Tsukune nodded but didnt tell him anything probably saving it for a later time and Moka said, "I'm Moka Akashiya, a vampire." Ryu's eyes gleamed for a moment but he hid it and just grinned at them, "A pleasure to meet you both. Though, I know it's against the rules to reveal your true identity, I'll keep it a secret."


End file.
